This Used to Be My Playground
by Maristela
Summary: Kind of a songfic oneshot. Twenty years later, Claire Standish comes back to Shermer and realizes that she can't forget the past . A little bit sappy, but I like it : Rated T. RnR highly required.


**Title: "This Used To Be My Playground"**

**Author:** Maristela

**Summary:** Angst/Romance. Kind of a songfic one-shot. Twenty years later, Claire Standish comes back to Shermer and realizes that she can't forget the past . A little bit sassy, but I like it :) Rated T.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Breakfast Club movie or its characters. "This Used To Be My Playground" is copyrighted by Madonna and Shep Pettibone. All the rights are reserved, so don't sue me please :)

**A/N:** I was planning to write "Alive and Kicking"'s fourth chapter, but other kind of inspiration has been coming in a sudden while I was listening this Madonna's 1992 lovely, nostalgic song. I found out that the lyrics are very suitable for the TBC thing. Hope you'll like! RnR is required. And hopefully "Alive and Kicking" will be resumed soon! Many many thanks to my lovely beta-reader Kristen a.k.a TWBasketCase, who helped me a LOT, fixing the GREAT amount of English mistakes in the original version. Thanks, darling!

Please, let me know what you think about it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

July 9th 2005

Claire Standish slowly opened the front door of her late father's home in Shermer. How many years have passed since the last time she was there? She didn't know exactly, but guessed it was when she left to New York in early 1987, just after her parents' painful divorce. Her ever beautiful and prideful mother went to California and soon was married to a Republican politician.But her father stayed in Shermer until his death two months ago; he never recovered from his family's unfortunate demise.

Claire's life in New York was never something terrific. After her graduation with a degree in fashion design she opened a small boutique in Greenwich Village; where she could deal with the clothes and accessories that she always loved. "Claire's Place" had some success for thirteen years, she made some money, but the fact remained that she wasn't happy with herlife.

Her marriage to a certain Brad Dawson didn't even last five years. He was an abusive alcoholic, despite his credentials of being one of the most promising lawyers in New York; their lives became a total mess. Divorce just made her more "equivalent" to her mother - which was not something she took pride in. Since then, relationships still didn't stop her from feeling alone.

When Bill Standish passed away, she and her older brother Charles sold the store and Claire decided to move to Shermer again. She felt that she needed to make amends with herself.

Just because of the end of The Breakfast Club.

_This used to be my playground_

_This used to be my childhood dream_

_This used to be the place I ran to_

_Whenever I was in need_

_Of a friend_

It was a teen's paradise. Claire Standish, Allison Reynolds, Andrew Clark, Brian Johnson and John Bender became very, very close friends. That March Saturday was magic and came with plenty of realizations.

The next Monday was a surprise for all of them. Their ex-cliques didn't matter anymore, the warmth of their relationship was way beyond all ignorance. Claire had all of them, especially John Bender. Allison and Andy were meant to be together forever and Brian was the driving force behind their bond; it worked beautifully.

Claire and John made the most unbelievable couple of friends; they were friends - more than friends. 1984 was a very special year for the five friends; The Breakfast Club would be forever...or so they thought.

_Why did it have to end_

_And why do they always say_

_Don't look back_

_Keep your head held high_

In June 1985, soon after the prom, Brian went to MIT - a great achievement. The flare gun incident wasn't a roadblock for his huge talent in Engineering. Everybody was happy, but Brian's departure meant the break of the bond. Brian always fought for the group's union and his absence would be a problem. Not for Allison and Andy, who got married at that time – and they went for the same university in Chicago. John and Claire had to sustain their very hard relationship. There was love, but there was pain; too much pain. John struggled with his hard family life; yet while they tried to stick together through it all John's father had become more helacious and Claire's parents simply disapproved.

Despite the hardships, John and Claire, with the distant support of Brian,Allison and Andy, decided to live together. John was trying hard to be accepted into a Psychology course, while Claire just supported him. She was working in a small diner near Shermer High while John worked as a plumber. They were hard times, but their consuming love was worthy; very worthy. Once their three friends returned to Shermer, The Breakfast Club bond appeared once again.

_Don't ask them why_

_Because life is short_

_And before you know_

_You're feeling old_

_And your heart is breaking_

But John and Claire's love was not enough for the incredible pressures against them; her parents divorce had scared her. The suffering that her father went through affected him greatly, and Claire began to ask herself if her relationship with John would have a future.

Meanwhile, Louise Bender, John's mother, had passed away and John had to deal with his father. It didn't work. John began to be more distant to Claire, and seemed to be tired of her. Just years later she realized that was a way to keep her away from his father, but how could she understand that at the young age of 18?

_Don't hold on to the past_

_Well that's too much to ask_

That day, John arrived home with a rare smile on his face. He had managed to get accepted in the Psychology course at a school near Shermer. Claire tried to smile, but her heart was broken. She had made a decision, a painful decision.

"John I have to go," she told him as tears traced down her cheeks.

John widened his dark eyes, "What?"

"I have to live my own life, John. My parents just divorced, I don't know anything about the future and that's scaring me to death."

"Claire" he only could manage to mumble her name.

But she was gone; gone before she gave herself any chance to change her mind.

_This used to be my playground used to be_

_This used to be my childhood dream_

_This used to be the place I ran to_

_Whenever I was in need_

_Of a friend_

The Class of '84 Senior Prom was one of the funniest memories in the time spent at Shermer High. Brian had read aloud the Saturday detention essay; which left Mr. Vernon in total disgust. Allison and Andy won the Prom Queen and King pageant, surprisingly enough, and caused the biggest commotion throughout the entire student body. The popular groups of jocks and princesses were very upset, but the rest of the students welcomed the news.

John and Claire were very much in love that night; it was visible to their peers and all the glares were setting on them. Even Vernon seemed to rationalize with the exquisite criminal/princess couple.

Later that night, after a toast with their beloved friends, John and Claire made love for the first time. The first of many caring, passionate and everlasting moments.

_Why did it have to end_

_And why do they always say_

_No regrets_

After all these years, Claire never saw John again. She had spoken with Brian over the phone a few times and also exchanged Christmas Cards with him and the Clarks; and in 1990 she went to Chicago along with Brian and his then fiancée Kristen to meet Leonard, Andy and Allison's first son.Talking about John was unavoidable.

"Have you heard about John?" she tried to ask casually.

"Not really," Allison replied, "Seems that John still lives in Shermer".

"Mom told me that he has really changed", Andy said looking meaningfully to his wife, "Short hair, no more smirks."

"I would love to see John again", Brian added.

Claire nodded with sad eyes; but before she could reply Allison piped up, "Andy's mom told us that John is going to marry a fellow Psychologist."

Claire's heart froze. She had her chances. Now it was too late. No regrets.

Two months later, she was married to Brad.

_But I wish that you_

_Were here with me_

_Well then there's hope yet_

Even when she was married to Brad, Claire always thought about John. She thought that if she had the chance to talk to him things could be different. But she had no idea if he was still happily married or not...he never tried to locate her.

But even twenty years and a failed marriage later, she decided to put the things in the right place. As soon as she arrived to Shermer, she wrote a note to John and sent it to his address:

"Dear John, it was 20 years ago that we met for the first time. Many things have changed in our lives, one thing will always remain the same: the way I feel for you. Please, let me know if we could meet".

She was still waiting for an answer.

_I can see your face_

_In our secret place_

_You're not just a memory_

How she could forget that husky yet soft voice? How could she forget that shiny dark hair that tickled her face as they kissed? How could she forget those dark eyes...eyes that gazed with intensity, love and respect? During her marriage to Brad, she had a hard time trying hide her real feelings for a man she had once loved. Not that Brad really cared, but Claire wanted to make things work.

She was wrong.

_Say goodbye to yesterday_

_Those are words I'll never say I'll never say_

During all these years, Claire's memories about John and the Breakfast Club had been helping her survive the pain. She had some good friends in NY, she had her small store, she had traveled almost the entire world but she had never found herself again. She always thought about John, about whether he has become a father. She is attached to the past, and surprisingly it makes her alive and confident about the future. "One day, I'll find him," she told to herself.

_This used to be my playground used to be_

_This used to be our pride and joy_

_This used to be the place we ran to_

_That no one in the world could dare destroy_

Brian was very happy as he and Claire spoke over the phone, "It's great that you are back in Shermer! Kristen and I will visit you as soon as we can get some time off work. I would love to see you again."

Claire hung up the phone feeling somewhat happier, and picked up a letter she recently received from Andrew and Allison:

"Dear Claire, we are very glad to know that you are back in Illinois. Things have been going excellent for us; Leonard is an athlete in school, and right now Andy is actually his coach. They are both doing very well together. My atelier is running very well, my 2005 art collection is already sold. I think it's about time for a 20 year Breakfast Club reunion, don't you? Love, Andy & Allison"

Well, seems that everything is fine with her friends; their energy and passion from twenty years ago did not fade.

But what about John?

_This used to be our playground used to be_

_This used to be our childhood dream_

_This used to be the place we ran to_

_I wish you were standing here with me_

In a spring week, back in 1984, John led Claire to the school's bleachers. They climbed all the stairs, and sat in the last row. The sunset brought a beautiful reddish colour to the sky. John took Claire's hands in his while gazing at the beautiful scenery, "You know, I never realized how beautiful the sunset is until met you," he said, avoiding her eyes.

"John, are you becoming a romantic?" she asked smiling; always trying to tease him playfully.

He smiled too and looked to her with those dark eyes, "Maybe, Princess. It's strange to say, but I wish you were standing here with me forever. It's just...perfect," he said, framing her face in his strong hands.

"I couldn't agree more, John," she smiled softly.

He pulled her to him, and kissed her passionately. They stood holding each other close for quite a while, "You know something, Princess? I love you. I don't know why, but I love you."

She looked up at him, startled. Her smile became more open, and she finally answered, "Seems that we have a lot in common...I love you too."

_This used to be our playground used to be_

_This used to be our childhood dream_

_This used to be the place we ran to_

_The best things in life are always free_

Claire was crying silently while turning the pages of her old photo album. Various photos of her, her hard but beloved mother, her weak but honored late father, her loving brother and his lovely family, the Breakfast Club, her and John...

"The best things in life are always free", she thought. She should have known better when she was young. Now she was 37, and was desperately searching for the meaning of her life, which was lost in some very hidden and deep place in her heart.

The doorbell rang; she was alone in the house. There was no more family or maids here; she was alone and that's the way she wanted it to be.

She opened the door, and John Bender was standing just before her eyes. Short hair, but the same attractive, yet smirking face and the profound Dark glare in tact.

"John," she whispered.

"Princess, glad to see you. Before you say anything, I brought something for you," he interrupted coolly.

She invited him into the house; her heart pounding hard in her chest with every move.

John took a small box out of his pocket, and gave it to her.

Claire opened the small box carefully and she couldn't help the small tear that rolled down her cheek; it was a photo. Two photos actually, both from her Senior Prom; one of the beloved Breakfast Club and one of both her and John.

"All this time I only wished you were here with me, Claire. Welcome back, Princess."

_Wishing you were here with me..._

**The End**

RnR!


End file.
